La bruja enamorada
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tiene un don increíble desde aquel accidente, ese don le a traído grandes problemas con sus compañeros de clase y personas que viven en la ciudad al igual que su familia que son mal vistos. Pero todo cambiara cuando se encuentre con Shaoran Li el cual le ayudara a encontrar la luz que hay en su interior y él descubrirá el mundo en donde vive Sakura.


**La bruja enamorada**

**Capitulo 1 El día que te conocí**

_**Aquellos que hemos sido favorecidos con poderes mágicos tenemos una responsabilidad hacia los demás.**_

Porque era tan difícil decir los sentimientos a esa persona tan especial, porque era tan difícil decir te amo, porque era difícil esa palabra a esa persona y ahora es demasiado tarde para decirle que lo amo con toda mi alma y que aun a pesar de todo lo que paso lo seguiré aunque él me olvide aun seguiré a su lado por siempre.

Te das cuenta de todo lo que podías hacer en esta vida, aquellas cosas que tenias pendientes por hacer, las cosas que tanto anhelabas ahora ya no se podrán realizar porque estas en un punto de la vida en que no volverás a la vida, si ese punto en donde miras la luz al final del gran camino pero te das la vuelta y miras a las personas que estuvieron en tu vida, eso me estaba pasando a mi estaba en el camino entre la vida y la muerte.

La luz al final del camino brillaba tan intensamente que me segaba en mis ojos, se sentía una inmensa paz pero mire hacia atrás antes de pasar aquella luz, me encontré con mi madre que lloraba amargamente mi partida, a mi padre devastado por la noticia, a mi hermano llorando amargamente y sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido, también estaba él mi amor que no aceptaba mi muerte, mirar a aquellos ojos color ámbar llenos de lagrimas me hacía sentir tan mal de no haberle dicho que lo amaba con locura y que quería una vida a su lado pero ya era demasiado tarde, me sentí tan triste de ver a ellos llorando mi partida que no quería cruzar aquella línea que me separaba de ellos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no quería morir así, no aun tenía algo pendiente y no podía morir.

-Es hora de irnos- me dijo una voz dulce –Tienes que cruzar- mire hacia donde venia esa voz allí estaba un Ángel blanco que me miraba con dulzura.

-No puedo- le dije levantándome de aquel lugar –Aun tengo un asunto pendiente allá- le dije mirando a mi familia y mi gran amor –Aun no puedo morir- le dije avanzando hacia ellos pero el Ángel me detuvo.

-Ya no hay más que hacer te andado por muerta…Sakura- mire al Ángel con mis ojos que no paraban de llorar.

-Yo…quiero…ir…con ellos- le dije.

-No puedes…estar como un fantasma con ellos- el Ángel tomo mi mano –No puedes estar allá abajo no te podrás comunicar con ellos y sabes que muy pocas personas tiene aquél don que tu tenias- mire al Ángel.

-Aun así quiero estar con ellos…aunque sea de esta forma.

_**Estoy dispuesta a librar una batalla más…pero no tengo miedo porque **__**no importa qué cosa suceda…estoy segura que me seguirás…**_

**Sakura POV**

Como todos los días me levantaba temprano para ir a la preparatoria, no siempre era así pero últimamente desde aquel accidente no he podido conciliar el sueño por esa razón me levantaba temprano en fin caminaba por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón toda la gente me miraba con temor y como no si me veía como un zombi por las grandes ojera en mi rostro, mi pelo largo castaño claro que siempre estaba en una coleta media y desordenada que daba la impresión de que era una vaga sin dinero pero traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, bueno también por la tienda que tenía mis padres me miraban así pues mi familia se dedica a leer las cartas del tarot, a realizar limpias y atraer dinero, realizábamos encantamientos y pociones para cada caso según lo que deseaba el cliente, vendíamos libros para hechizos y muchos amuletos para alejar la mala suerte por eso mi familia y yo éramos mal vistos por la gente que no creía en la magia.

Mire al frente de mi camino estaba un chico alto de cabello castaño, traía el mismo uniforme que yo miraba a ambos lados y traía un papel en sus manos estaba buscando algo me acerque a él y le dije tímidamente.

-Buscas…el instituto…es por allí- le indique en donde se encontraba la preparatoria, el se giro para verme y me quede muy sorprendida por sus enormes ojos color ámbar.

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa, lo mire pos unos minutos pero después alguien lo llamo.

-¡Hey Shaoran Li!- un chico del mismo instituto lo llamaba – ¡Ven es por acá!- el chico me sonrió por última vez y se fue con aquel chico de cabello negro y gafas.

Era la primera vez que alguien me sonreía con tal sinceridad que mi corazón sintió un enorme emoción.

_-Aquel chico no es de esta ciudad- _me dijo una voz de una mujer la mire y me sorprendí mucho.

-¡Oh me asusto mucho Tía- le dije a la mujer de mi lado y sonreí tímidamente.

_-Necesito que me ayudes-_ la mujer me sonrió y yo asentí.

El nuevo chico le toco en la misma clase que yo y sentí de nuevo esa emoción en mi corazón, el chico se hiso muy popular entre las chicas y los chicos también era muy bueno en la clase de deportes bueno en todo era un excelente estudiante, pero no hablaba con él pues era popular yo solo era una sombra mas en aquella escuela.

Busque por todas partes a la chica que la tía quería que le diera uno de nuestros hechizos para tener una buena salud, la chica era muy bonita tenía el pelo castaño obscuro y siempre traía unas trenzas su nombre era Chiharu Mihara, ella iba un grado más alto al mío era mayor que yo me acerque a ella y le entrege la bolsita roja.

-Que es esto Kinomoto- me dijo y solo sonreí nerviosamente.

-Es un hechizo para que te cuide tu salud, tu tía me encargo que te lo diera- Mihara me miro con sorpresa.

-Pero mi tía está muerta- las demás chicas que estaban en la mesa me miraron con asco y sorpresa.

-No lo tomes Chiharu puede contener algo maléfico de esta bruja- dijo una de las chicas.

-Todos en la ciudad consideran como brujos y locos a los Kinomotos- dijo otra de las chicas, me tense al saber todo lo que decían de mi familia.

-Lo siento pero no puedo recibirlo- dijo Mihara, ella se levanto y tomo sus libros las demás la siguieron dejándome con la bolsita en mi mano que aun seguí estirada.

-Hice lo que puede señora- mire a mi lado donde estaba la Tía de Mihara que lloraba amargamente, baje la cabeza y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería de la escuela.

_-Solo quiero que por favor protejas a mi sobrina, por favor coloca aquella bolsita en su casillero no quiero que ella muera de esta terrible enfermedad como yo…-_

Sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza de que lo haría, así que metí la bolsita en el casillero de Mihara y mire de nuevo a la tía.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer- le sonreí y ella desapareció.

Respire profundamente no era la primera vez que me visitaban algunos fantasmas ya que siempre me pedían favores para que sus familiares estuvieran bien, algunos fantasmas eran agradables pero uno no tantos aunque les tenía miedo por la forma en que se veían según como murieron, era escalofriante verlos pero los que más me daban miedo eran aquellos que morían en las calles por esa razón siempre me voy de prisa a mi casa nunca se han atrevido a entrar a mi casa no sé porque pero me siento más segura allí.

Las clases siguieron y el chico nuevo seguía haciendo nuevos amigos, se veía feliz y radiaba una inmensa luz que lo hacía brillar mas en medio de todos, yo sin en cambio tenía una luz muy leve casi obscura por esa razón no tenía amigos con él por eso lo admiraba.

En la salida de la escuela me encontré con el grupito de amigas de Li que estaban planeando su fiesta para el fin de semana, ellos se veían tan felices y sonrientes.

Acomode mejor mi mochila pero antes de que diera un paso me encontré con Mihara enfrente de mí, se vea que estaba muy molesta.

-¡Tu…maldita bruja!- me dijo gritando la mire con sorpresa y todos los estudiantes de la escuela nos miraron -¡Te dije que no quería nada de tus bolsitas!- me aventó la bolsita roja en mi cara.

-Yo…solo…- llegaron sus amigas que también me miraban con oído.

-No entiendes Kinomoto que Chiharu no desea nada de ti- mire al frente y atrás de Mihara estaba su tía que me miraba con una sonrisa y entendí que no podía hacer nada por ella si no quería mi ayuda.

-¡No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mí, entiendes Kinomoto!- me dijo Mihara enojada.

-Bruja- dijo una de las chicas antes de irse.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre lo que paso y algunos decían que era bruja, me sentí muy incómoda con las miradas, tome la bolsita y baje la cabeza camine sin mirar a nadie solo escuchaba lo que decían de mi pero alguien más interrumpió mi camino.

-Te encuentras bien Kinomoto- alce la cabeza para ver aquellos ojos color ámbar que me miraban con preocupación.

-Yo…- mire a su compañero de ha lado Hiragizawa, un chico de cabello negro y ojos color azul con anteojos que me miraban serio.

-Vamos Shaoran no hables con la bruja de Kinomoto- baje la cabeza –O te embrujara- era mejor que me fuera lo más rápido a mi casa así que pase a su lado y no escuche lo que me dijo.

Corrí por todo la cuidad sin ni siquiera mirar a los fantasmas que se presentaban en mi camino, lo único que mas deseaba era llegar a mi casa. Al llegar entre sin saludar y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde llore amargamente por lo sucedido en la escuela lo sabia ninguno de mis compañeros me querían y todos me llamaban bruja.

-Sakura que paso- me dijo mi madre que se sentó a mi lado.

-Nada- le dije y ella acaricio mi cabello.

-Mi niña algo malo te paso en la escuela verdad dímelo- suspire con pesar.

-Ellos me odia madre- la mire con lagrimas en mis ojos –Dicen que soy una bruja- mi madre me abrazo y me dijo.

-Ellos no entienden nada Sakura de lo que nosotros realizamos- suspire y baje la cabeza.

-Madre ellos nunca me verán como una joven normal- la mire –Y mucho menos me entenderán que veo a los muertos- me acosté en mi cama.

-Sakura sabes que es un don que te dio dios- suspire y la mire de nuevo.

-Madre solo quiero ser la de antes de aquel accidente- mi madre bajo la cabeza.

-Ellos no entienden nada de nuestros dones, nunca lo entenderán- me dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida, mi madre odiaba que hablara de aquel accidente que tuve cuando tenía 13 años ya había pasado 4 años desde que ese don me fue entregado a mí al ver a muertos.

Paso una semana desde aquel accidente que tuve con Mihara no la he vuelto a ver por la escuela, Li solo me sonríe desde lejos cuando no lo mira sus amigos que lo rodena y más Hiragizawa que no me quitaba la mirada de encima me sentían realmente muy incómoda.

-Aquí tienes tu café- le decía al fantasma que siempre me seguía a la escuela, me senté abajó de uno de los arboles de cerezo que había en el jardín de la escuela.

_-Gracias por el café, es delicioso- me decía el fantasma de un chico que me sonreía._

-Creo que eres el único amigo que tengo- le decía al fantasma de mi lado.

Mire hacia los baños y allí se encontraba Mihara que me miraba a escondidas pero no la podía ver claramente, el fantasma me había pedido unas galletas así que me dirigí a la cafetería para comprarlas.

Me encontré con las amigas de Mihara que me miraron enojadas, compre las galletas y antes de salir de la cafetería una de las chicas me dijo.

-Bruja por tu culpa Chiharu está en el hospital, algo malo le hiciste porque no se recupera-la mire sin entender que paso con Mihara.

-Ella le dio un ataque al corazón hace una semana por esa razón no ha venido a la escuela y todo es tu culpa Kinomoto- retrocedí sin saber qué hacer ante los ataques de las chicas.

-Si Chiharu muere…ahora si los pondrán echar de la ciudad a los Kinomoto- baje la cabeza y sentía algo raro en mi corazón ella no podría, giraba mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea y la imagen que pareció en mi mente fue cuando la ve en los baños a escondías tal vez era ella o era una ilusión mas.

-Estas escuchando Kinomoto- mire a las chicas que me miraban enojadas y molestas.

-Yo…- mire que Li se acercaba a donde estaba yo pero no venia solo estaba Hiragizawa atrás de él.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido con Mihara- le dijo en un tono serio y molesto –Porque todos tienen que echarle la culpa a los Kinomoto de lo sucedido en esta ciudad- me miro.

-Ella es una bruja- dijo una de las chicas.

-Tienes prueba de eso- dijo Li mirándola como ella meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa –Lo sabia no hay prueba- sonrió.

-Pero no has visto su tienda- dijo una de ellas.

-Si la he visto pero no he entrado para verlo lo que hay en ella- dijo Li.

-No sabes lo que hacen allí adentro…son brujos- dijo otra chica un poco molesta.

-Saben lo que creo es que la gente de Tomoeda se cree todo lo que dicen los demás- Li ríe –Si ella te dice que tendrás un novio guapo le creerás- ríe de nuevo –No creo en la magia ni en los hechizos…son solo charlatanes que quieren sacar el dinero a las personas tan ingenuas como tu como todos los que visitan su tienda- Li rio al último y me sentí mal ante sus palabras y el supiera que nosotros teníamos el don de realizar magia, pero él no creía en eso y que no podía compartir mi secreto con él, con nadie.

Salí de la cafetería y empecé a buscar al fantasma de Mihara pero me encontré con el chico del café y le dije.

-La has visto- le dije y él sonrió.

_-Si tiene el mismo miedo que yo…tiene miedo de partir al otro mundo- _suspire.

-¿Donde está ella?- le dije y él me indico donde se encontraba Mihara escondida.

La mire que estaba llorando debajo de las escaleras y le sonreí.

-No tengas miedo- ella me miro.

_-Era cierto...que veas a las personas muertas- _ sonreí.

-Si las veo y en algunas veces les ayudo a que cumplan sus asuntos pendientes para que puedan partir en paz- le dije sentándome a su lado.

_-Perdóname por haberte gritado aquel día, perdóname por no haber aceptado tu hechizo…perdóname por haberte dicho bruja…perdóname…- _ la mire con ternura y sonreí.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no sucedió- ella sonrió entendía que no estaba molesta sobre lo que paso ese día.

_-Yamazaki dice que no tenga miedo al ir al otro mundo…ya que no tengo ningún asunto pendiente pero tan solo quiero que vayas hasta donde esta mi cuerpo y me entregues aquel hechizo que me podía haberme salvado…- _ le sonreí y asentí.

-Por fin te encuentro- escuché una voz era Li que me sonreía –Porque hablas a solas- los dos fantasmas que se encontraban a mi lado desaparecieron.

-Yo…-me mordí el labio y me levante de aquel lugar.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto algunas veces yo también hablo solo- sonrió.

-Yo…es mejor que me vaya- baje la cabeza y pase a su lado pero él me detuvo con su mano en mi brazo.

-No tengas miedo de nadie- me dijo –No creas en todo lo que dicen los demás de ti- sonreí tímidamente.

-Esta...bien…-le dije y el sonrió.

-La gente de esta ciudad es muy metiche con los asuntos de los demás- rio y me soltó de mi brazo, antes de irme el me dijo -Deberías de sonreír así Kinomoto tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Llegue hasta el hospital donde se encontraba Mihara, mi hermano era doctor de aquél hospital así que me dijo donde se encontraba su cuerpo entre a la habitación y ve conectada a muchos tubos que me hiso recordar hace 4 años yo también estaba así como ella.

Saque la bolsita roja y la deje a un lado de ella, apareció ella y su tía enfrente de mí.

_-Gracias Sakura-_ me dijo con una sonrisa, las dos mujeres se desvanecieron en el aire era hora de partir al otro mundo.

Salí de la habitación y sonreí porque realice una buena acción y sobre todo Mihara se había ido en paz, me encontré de nuevo con Li que me miraba con sorpresa.

-Kinomoto- me dijo y me acerque a él –Acabas de ver a Mihara Chiharu- asentí a lo que dijo.

-Si…ella ya no está en este mundo- le dije y él retrocedió un paso, lo mire a los ojos él no lo creía.

-No es posible…- me dijo y mire a su lado estaba una joven vestida de blanco, con el pelo negro y ojos color rubí, será posible que él había presenciado la muerte de aquella chica que estaba a su lado o que tenía un asunto pendiente referente a Li.

****************************Continuara************** ********

Yin-fali23: hola a todas las chicas que leen mis historias estoy de regreso con una nueva historia espero les guste mucho, recibo críticas constructivas para seguir mejorando…en fin espero actualizar más seguido mis demás historias ya que me he recuperado de mi salud que va muy lenta pero ya tengo mejor ánimo.

Para terminar todas y cada una de mis historias son originales y son de mi autoría, no acepto que se realicen copias con o sin mi autorización, digan no a la copia de historias, ha por ultimo SCC les pertenece al grupo Clamp yo solo tomo los nombres de los personajes del anime para las historias y entretener al lector…

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
